User blog:HowILoveIt/When Peace was brought to an end (Chapter 22)
Miyu: Léonie?! Léonie: No, the Pope. OF COURSE it's me. Lucía: But how did you even get here? Léonie: It was quite easy, actually. I have two limbs on my body. They're called legs. I used them to- Miyu: Please don't act like that. Léonie: Right, sorry. The answer should be obvious though. I walked all the way here. Twas a long walk bu- Shouta: WHAT IS TAKING YOU TWO SO LONG?! Léonie: Oh, look. Dr. Kawashima. Shouta: Léonie? What are you doing here? Léonie: Look at my hand. A gun. Now look down and behind me. A dead Tyrone. Shouta: Well, ain't that just nice. Guess there's no point in leaving now, is there? Léonie: You need to clean you glasses, man. The hospital's still on fire. Shouta: Oh, right. To the car we go! Miyu: SHOUTA, YOU JERK! MY LEGS AREN'T FULLY HEALED YET! Léonie: ...We can use that wheelchair over there. Lucía: Where? Léonie: There. Lucía: I can't see it! Léonie: Is something wrong with your vision? It's right there! Miyu: Her vision is actually messed up right now. Give her a break. Léonie: Oh... Whoops. Let's just get the wheelchair so you don't have to waltz on over to Shouta's car like a drunken hobo. Hiroshi: Aren't we forgetting someone? Kathrin: Yeah, what about us? Léonie: ...Well, there's not enough space for 6 people on a car, so someone has to get on the trunk. Miyu: I ain't getting in there. Trunks are always stuffy and uncomfortable. That's the last thing I need in my life right now. Hiroshi: I'll do it. Been living in an apartment complex for so long, so I'm used to feeling crowded. Kathrin: But you're the oldest here. Léonie: Um, hello?! Did you forget about me? Kathrin: Oh... right. Léonie: Right then. In we go. (Back at the refuge) Alex: We been spending most our lives living in a-'' Alisha: ARGH! STOP SINGING! This is a refuge, not a concert! Alex: Sorry. Holly: Your singing sucks too. Might need to get my hearing checked when I get out. Alex: Hey! Alisha: I honestly wanna know if there's someone else in this refuge other than us. (Door opens) Alisha: Oh no. You're ******* kidding me, right? Kentaro (WS/WSR): Nope. Your eyes see correctly. It's me. Helen: And me. Anne: And me too. Emma: Many Wuhulians are here. Sara: Wuhulians? Stéphanie: Wuhulian - A habitant of Wuhu Island. Sara: Oh, I didn't know that. Stéphanie: Neither does Elisa. Alisha: Well, that's sad, considering she died. (Everyone looks at Alisha, worried) Alisha: Knife to the head. That's how she died. It went flying at her. Steve was the one that threw it, by the way. Stéphanie: Oh, wait till Pierre hears about this. Alisha: Pierre? Stéphanie: Elisa's husband? Alisha: You think I stalk people for a living? I didn't know they were married. Sara: Weird paring too, considering that Elisa sucks so bad at Baseball while Pierre is a literal God at it. Stéphanie: Yeah, well, remember that Pavel's in a relationship with Miyu. If that's possible, then so is Pierre with Elisa. Helen: Enough of this topic. Where is Ivo? He's the one that knows this place the most. I need to go to the washroom. Stéphanie: Washroom? What are you? Canadian? Helen: Yes. Stéphanie: Oh! Do you have Maple Syrup on you?! Helen: No, you racist prick. Stéphanie: Aw... Emma: Forgive my sister's behavior, Helen. She just wants to taste some Maple Syrup. Helen: If so, why can't she just- (Door opens again) Ivo: The more, the merrier. Sara: *Gasp* ENRIQUE! (Sara runs to Enrique and starts to hug him horribly hard) Enrique: Whoa, easy there, sweety-pie. I only got one spinal cord. You may break it if you do that. Steven: Oh, come off that. She's not hugging you THAT hard. Enrique: '''Believe me when I say this, Steven... This woman's hugs are as tight as a set of Corset.' Steven: Overexaggeration won't get you nowhere, Enrique. Hayley: It got you to our wedding, Steven. Steven: Hayley, "I love you more than the grassy plains on flowery bloom on a bright, windy summer day" is not an exaggeration. Hayley: It is for me, due to how detailed you made it. Ivo: This is gonna take me forever. Stéphanie: Look, Ivo, I know, you're bringing us here so that we'd be safe, but why are you bringing literally almost everyone from the island here? Ivo: Simple. You all know I'm a retired Army General, right? Bo-jia: ...Oh, don't tell me you're constructing an Army. Ivo: Yes! Alisha: Why? Ivo: We will all join forces and destroy the menace that is looking at us from up above, watching his horrid ploy unfold like a napkin... Matt. Till then, you best be prepared, 'cuz until I get every innocent civilian in here, I ain't stoppin'. To be continued... Category:Blog posts